


Over the Ocean

by thinias



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Boats and Ships, Complete, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied Relationships, Italiano | Italian, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinias/pseuds/thinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una gita in barca tra amici e la voglia di rimanere soli e fare l’amore.<br/>Jensen porta Jared, Misha e Richard a fare un giro sulla sua barca nuova, è una sorpresa soprattutto per il più giovane. Sarà una gita divertente e soprattutto, darà la possibilità a Jared e Jensen di stare lontano da occhi indiscreti e di potersi scambiare effusioni anche molto piccanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Ocean

[](http://s1070.photobucket.com/albums/u492/thiniassk/private/?action=view&current=OvertheOceancoversmall.jpg)

 

“Mi dici dove ci stai portando?” Jared aveva un tono divertito ed esasperato allo stesso tempo. Era da più di mezz’ora che provava a far sputare fuori la destinazione della loro meta a Jensen.  
“Dai Jens, diccelo! Il tono di Jared sta diventando noioso perfino per me… ” Misha rise dal sedile posteriore, dove divideva lo spazio con Richard.  
Jared sbuffò per la presa in giro e, infilando una mano tra i sedili, strinse le dita intorno al polpaccio del moro. “Misha, vuoi vedertela con me?” Chiese, con sguardo truce.  
Il ragazzo squittì per il dolore improvviso. “Scherzavo, scherzavo… ti prego Jay, lasciami!” Implorò, mentre cercava di staccare la mano del gigante dalla sua gamba.  
Richard prese a ridere di gusto. “Misha mi sa che te la sei cercata!”  
Jensen sorrise a quello spettacolo, era divertente vedere come Jared e Misha si punzecchiavano. “State buoni bambini! Siamo quasi arrivati.” Fece la voce autoritaria, trattenendo lui stesso una risata. “Prometto che vi divertirete.”

Li aveva convinti ad andare con lui per l’intero weekend, senza dir loro dove li avrebbe portati. La sorpresa sarebbe stata soprattutto per Jared, ma era convinto che anche gli altri avrebbero apprezzato.  
Si erano radunati a casa sua quella mattina, li aveva caricati in macchina ed erano partiti.  
Non era un tragitto lungo, ma Jensen non si era fatto sfuggire nemmeno un indizio.  
“Jens, spero che il viaggio sia breve. Voglio scendere da questa macchina prima che il tuo ragazzo mi stacchi un polpaccio!” Misha non era ancora riuscito a fare in modo che Jared lasciasse la presa.  
“Jay fai il bravo, lascialo andare, se no finisce che bisogna tirarlo giù dalla macchina di peso, perché non sarà più in grado di camminare. E credo che nessuno di noi avrà voglia di farlo!” Richard aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla di Jared, cercando di convincerlo a smettere di tormentare l’altro.

Jared rideva, divertito più che mai dal fatto che, come al solito, Misha fosse finito sotto le sue grinfie. Non ci poteva fare niente, provava un certo gusto nel farlo diventare il bersaglio per i suoi scherzi.  
Jensen gli mise una mano sulla coscia e il ragazzo portò l’attenzione su di lui. “Lascialo Jay, ti prometto che potrai divertirti con lui più tardi.” Sorrideva mentre continuava a tenere gli occhi sulla strada.  
“Hei, cosa vorresti dire?!” Sbottò indignato Misha.  
“Va bene, va bene… ” Disse il più giovane, lasciando andare il polpaccio dell’altro. “Ma devi dirci dove ci stai portando, Jens!” Cercò di sfruttare la situazione.  
“Puoi guardarlo con i tuoi occhi…” Rispose Jensen. “Siamo arrivati.”

I tre ragazzi non si erano resi conto di essere arrivati, occupati com’erano dal piccolo siparietto che si era creato in macchina. Si voltarono verso i rispettivi finestrini e rimasero piacevolmente sorpresi.  
“Andiamo in barca?” Chiese Misha, il più veloce a reagire.  
“Si! Andiamo in barca.” Rispose Jensen, con un mezzo sorrisetto furbo.  
“Ma io non ho portato il costume!” Cominciò a protestare Misha. “Potevi dirmelo, l’avrei messo in borsa.”  
“Anche io non ho il costume.” Rincarò Richard. “Non voglio fare il bagno nudo con voi ragazzoni intorno.”  
“Puoi stare tranquillo Dick, prometto che non ti metterò le mani addosso… se non quando terrò la tua testa sott’acqua.” Jared scoppiò a ridere, poi si rivolse di nuovo verso il suo compagno. “Nessuno di noi ha il costume Jensen… niente tuffi nell’oceano in questa gita?” Lo guardava con circospezione, sospettava che l’altro avesse in mente un piano, Jensen non faceva mai le cose a caso.  
“Sarebbe interessante vederti fare il bagno senza, Jay… ma tranquilli ragazzi, ho pensato io a tutto!” Il sorriso del maggiore si allargò e strinse leggermente la mano che aveva ancora posata sulla coscia di Jared “Vedrete.”

Portò la macchina all’interno del parcheggio e, una volta prese le loro borse, si avviarono verso il porticciolo.  
“Hai noleggiato una barca per il weekend?” Richard si guardava intorno, era già stato in quella zona e sapeva che avevano delle barche a noleggio.  
“Non proprio.” Il tono dell’altro era volutamente criptico.  
I quattro si diressero verso uno dei tanti rami della darsena, fino a che Jensen non si fermò di fronte ad una delle imbarcazioni.  
Era una barca a motore di oltre 15 metri, bianca lucida, con due bande nere che correvano lungo la fiancata, definendo la linea del natante per tutta la sua lunghezza.  
“Eccola qui!” Disse semplicemente. “Potete salire.”  
Gli altri lo guardarono, poi Misha si mosse per primo e cominciò a salire, portando a bordo lo zaino.

“Hai comprato una barca?” Richard guardava l‘amico, aspettando una risposta, anche se era convinto di sapere quale fosse. Le barche a noleggio non si trovavano da quella parte del porticciolo.  
Jared si voltò verso il suo compagno. “Jens l’hai comprata?” Un sorriso incredulo era già affiorato sulle sue labbra.  
“Si!” Disse l’altro. “L’ho comprata.”  
L’espressione del più giovane passò dallo stupore alla felicità di un bimbo che ha aperto un enorme regalo di Natale. “Amico, questa cosa è fantastica!” Senza pensarci, abbracciò Jensen, stritolandolo tra le braccia e trattenendosi a stento dal dargli un bacio che sarebbe stato decisamente poco casto.  
“Jay, non qui! Ci posso vedere… ” Disse Jensen in un sussurro, sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio. “Sono felice che la cosa ti piaccia.” Lasciò scivolare la mano sulla schiena di Jared in una carezza prolungata.  
“Non sai quanto!” Rise il più giovane, ricomponendosi.  
“Ottima mossa, Ackles!” Richard abbracciò a sua volta il ragazzo. “Tanto per mantenere le apparenze...” Sussurrò, sghignazzando.  
Jensen scoppiò a ridere. “Ok Speight, vedi di portare il tuo culo su quella barca.” Lo spinse verso la passerella e cominciò a mollare le cime mentre gli altri salivano a bordo.

Una volta imbarcati, i tre fecero il giro, mentre Jensen rimaneva appoggiato allo stipite della porta a guardarli.  
C’erano una zona giorno, due cabine e un bagno, in tutto cinque posti letto.  
Trovarono dei costumi nuovi in bella vista sulle cuccette, il che la diceva lunga sulla premeditazione del loro ospite.  
La dispensa era piena e il frigorifero era colmo di bottiglie di birra gelata.  
Jensen sfoggiava un’espressione compiaciuta mentre gli altri curiosavano in giro per la cambusa.  
“Vedo che ti sei preparato al meglio, Ackles!” Richard era uscito da una delle cabine con il costume in mano e, facendogli l’occhiolino, si infilò nel bagno per cambiarsi.

Jared uscì dalla loro cabina con già il costume indosso e rimase a sua volta appoggiato allo stipite, puntato su una spalla e con una gamba appoggiata sull’altra, il peso su una sola di esse, in una sorta di riflesso della postura di Jensen. Uno di fronte all’altro, separati da una manciata di metri.  
Aveva un sorrisetto malizioso sul volto, mentre scrutava la reazione del compagno.  
I muscoli ben delineati dei bicipiti e delle spalle larghe, guizzavano sotto la pelle, mentre il ragazzo fletteva le braccia che teneva incrociate sul petto. L’addome piatto era incorniciato da due perfette linee oblique che scendevano verso l’inguine; una sottile striscia di peluria scura partiva dall’ombelico per scendere verso il basso, interrotta solo dalla linea del costume che rimaneva aggrappato ai fianchi stretti.  
Il colore ambrato della sua carnagione, leggermente abbronzata, rendeva il tutto ancora più appetibile.

Jensen non rimase indifferente, ma a quel gioco era molto più bravo di Jared.  
Il suo sorriso si allargò quando, sostenendo lo sguardo dell’altro, cominciò a sfilarsi la maglietta. Portò le mani dietro il collo e, afferrata la stoffa, tirò verso l’alto, piegando in avanti la schiena e distendendo le braccia.  
Il cotone scivolò sulla sua pelle, rivelando la muscolatura ben tornita della schiena e poi delle spalle. Il suo colorito era più scuro di quello di Jared, perché era uscito in barca già diverse volte per imparare a portarla.  
Finì di togliersi la maglietta, facendola scivolare lungo le braccia, rivelando per intero la parte superiore del suo corpo, le spalle larghe e il petto modellato che, a differenza di quello di Jared, era quasi glabro.  
Rimasto senza maglietta, la lasciò cadere su uno dei divanetti e tornò a guardare il compagno, il sorriso non aveva ancora lasciato la sua bocca.

Rimasero a fissarsi per alcuni secondi, gli sguardi carichi di lussuria, in attesa uno della mossa dell’altro, per vedere chi avrebbe compiuto il primo passo.  
Jared stava per cedere e colmare la distanza che li separava, ma furono interrotti da Misha che sbucò dalla porta dell’altra cabina e si trovò in mezzo a loro. Si bloccò come fulminato dai loro sguardi e si sentì immediatamente a disagio.  
Aveva indossato anche lui il costume e spostava lo sguardo ora su uno, ora sull’altro. “Ok… ragazzi, smettetela! Mi sembra quasi di essere nudo e di essere finito nel bel mezzo di una tempesta ormonale.”  
Jensen scoppiò a ridere, ci sarebbe stato tempo per fare quel gioco con Jared, avrebbero avuto modo di divertirsi per tutto il weekend.  
“Vado ai comandi.” Disse. “Così portiamo la barca fuori dal porto. C’è un posticino dove vi voglio portare.”  
Si voltò e salì per andare alla plancia di comando.

Jared fece un passo verso Misha e gli cinse le spalle con le braccia, sollevandolo di peso e scrollandolo senza troppo sforzo.  
“Possibile che tu abbia sempre un tempismo perfetto?”  
“Lasciami andare, Jay! Non l’ho fatto apposta. Che ne sapevo che stavate facendo una rivisitazione di ‘Nove settimane e mezzo’?”  
Jared sbuffò. “Ciò non toglie che hai interrotto un momento potenzialmente molto eccitante.”  
Il moro si divincolò, scivolando dalla presa dell’altro e allontanandosi di scatto, in tempo per mettersi dietro Richard, che era appena uscito dal bagno e che si trovò a fronteggiare il gigante di quasi due metri.  
“Fermo lì, Jared!” Gli mise una mano sul petto per bloccare il movimento. “Non puoi uccidere Misha ora! Almeno non a viaggio appena iniziato e quando non abbiamo ancora lasciato l’ormeggio. Se lo elimini cosa facciamo per il resto del weekend? Per quanto sarebbe una cosa divertente, non voglio rimanere a fare il terzo incomodo da solo!” Cercava di mantenere un’espressione seria, anche se con poco successo.  
Jared sbuffò, girò intorno ai due e uscì con l’intenzione di raggiungere la plancia.

Lasciarono il porto agevolmente, Jensen aveva preso una certa dimestichezza con i comandi e non ebbe nessuna difficoltà. I ragazzi presero la birra e si misero sui divanetti di prua, sotto il sole, chiacchierando e scherzando del più e del meno. Erano tutti e tre in costume, solo Richard indossava ancora la t-shirt.  
Navigarono per quasi un’ora, lasciando che le chiacchiere e le risate la facessero da padrone, parlando di sport, di aneddoti dal set e dell’ultima convention a cui avevano partecipato.  
Jensen partecipava alle conversazioni, guardando gli altri dalla sua posizione sopraelevata.  
Più si allontanavano dalla costa, più la presenza di altri natanti si faceva rada, così Jared decise di salire sul castelletto dove si trovava il suo compagno.  
Aveva una bottiglietta d’acqua gelata in una mano e una birra nell’altra, sapeva che l’altro non avrebbe bevuto alcoolici fino a che non fossero arrivati a destinazione.

“Hei piccolo, hai sete?” Jared arrivò al fianco di Jensen e gli porse l’acqua, ricevendo un sorriso in cambio.  
“Sto morendo di sete. Fa decisamente caldo oggi.” Aveva la fronte e il collo imperlati di sudore. La pelle umida rifletteva la luce del sole che filtrava attraverso la tela, a protezione della plancia.  
Jensen prese la bottiglietta e, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’orizzonte di fronte a loro, buttò la testa indietro e bevve un sorso.  
Jared rimase a guardarlo, affascinato dai movimenti della bocca dell’altro, rapito dalla punta della lingua che si faceva strada tra le labbra socchiuse ed andava incontro alla bottiglia, come per indicare la direzione al liquido che ne fuoriusciva, saggiandolo prima di berlo.  
In quel momento Jared avrebbe decisamente voluto essere quella bottiglia.

Senza pensarci troppo, passò le braccia intorno alla vita del compagno, tirandoselo vicino e facendo aderire i loro corpi.  
Jensen perse per un secondo l’equilibrio e l’acqua gli scivolò fuori dalla bocca, bagnandogli il mento. “Hei!” Rise. “Che diavolo fai?”  
Jared non rispose ma avvicinò la bocca al suo viso e leccò l’acqua che gocciolava lungo la mascella, risalendone la scia fino alle labbra. Le fece sue, succhiando l’umidità residua, assaporando la freschezza e il sentore di menta della gomma da masticare che aleggiava nell’alito dell’altro.  
Portò una mano dietro il collo di Jensen, posandola sulla nuca, per tenerlo più vicino e premere le labbra sulle sue, chiedendo il permesso di entrare in cerca della sua lingua e di un bacio più intimo e lascivo.  
Jensen teneva ancora la bottiglietta a mezz’aria, ma si lasciò trasportare dalla forza del desiderio di Jared, spingendo il bacino contro quello del compagno e lasciando che esplorasse la sua bocca.

Rimasero entrambi senza fiato, persi nel reciproco sapore. Fu Jared il primo a staccarsi in cerca di ossigeno, sorridendo per il suo stesso impeto.  
“Mmm… ti ho mai detto che mi piace il sapore delle tue gomme da masticare?” Sorrise, passando un dito sulle labbra di Jensen, già sentendo la mancanza della loro morbidezza.  
“Si, forse un paio di volte… ” Gli rispose. Baciò la punta delle dita che sfioravano la sua bocca, poi riportò lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte. “Ecco la nostra meta.”  
Jared si voltò, guardando nella stessa direzione di Jensen, e si accorse che c’era una piccola isola in vista.  
“Ci arriveremo in una decina di minuti e saremo lontano da occhi indiscreti.” Si spinse di nuovo verso il compagno, facendolo indietreggiare fino a che il più giovane non si trovò contro la balaustra e le labbra di Jensen furono nuovamente sulle sue.  
Si persero in quello scambio, bisognosi di un’intimità che faticavano a trovare a causa della loro vita pubblica.  
Jared gemette contro le labbra dell’altro, sentendo una piacevole sensazione di calore invadere il suo basso ventre, mano a mano che l’eccitazione di quel bacio prolungato e della pressione del corpo di Jensen contro il suo, aumentavano.

“Ragazzi, serve che qualcuno prenda il timone?”  
La voce di Richard, alle loro spalle, li riportò precipitosamente alla realtà.  
Jensen si scostò leggermente dal compagno, senza però allontanarsi del tutto. “Ottimo tempismo, Speight!” Posò le mani sulla balaustra, ai fianchi di Jared, impedendogli di fatto di allontanarsi. “Vuoi farlo tu? Avrei una cosetta più interessante tra le mani, al momento.” Riportò lo sguardo su Jared. “Si… decisamente molto più interessante.” Sorrise in modo lascivo.  
Il più giovane lo guardò in modo ancora più lussurioso. Se non ci fosse stato il terzo incomodo, probabilmente avrebbero fermato la barca in mezzo al nulla e si sarebbero semplicemente saltati addosso.  
Jared pensò che sarebbe stato un ottimo piano per una futura uscita in barca, possibilmente loro due soli.  
“Ragazzi, emanate così tanti feromoni che mi viene quasi voglia di buttarmi nel mucchio e fare una cosa a tre.” Richard si mise a guardare la strumentazione di bordo per allontanarsi un po’ dai due ragazzi.  
“Mi dispiace, ma questa è una cosa che preferisco non condividere.” Disse Jared, ridendo. Prese il viso del maggiore tra le mani e, sollevandolo verso l’alto, lo baciò di nuovo, piegandosi verso di lui e catturandogli il labbro inferiore. Jensen sorrise contro la sua bocca, lasciandosi guidare.  
“Oh andiamo! Così non vale!” Richard sbuffò, buttando le braccia al cielo. “E mi tocca pure condividere la stanza con quell’altro! Potevate almeno invitare una bella ragazza per me. Finirà per essere un weekend del ‘fai da te’.”  
Jared e Jensen scoppiarono a ridere, alzando entrambi il volto al cielo.  
“Ok Richard, con questa hai vinto!” Jensen si allontanò dal compagno ancora ridendo. “Ora via di qui! Tutti e due. Ho una barca da portare a destinazione.”

Come predetto dal ‘comandante’, poco più di dieci minuti dopo, la barca era ormeggiata in una caletta riparata, con una spettacolare vista su uno scorcio roccioso della piccola isola, una spiaggia e una lingua di scogli che affiorava dall’acqua, formando un’appendice che si buttava nell’oceano direttamente dalla scogliera.  
I quattro amici si ritrovarono a mangiare a prua, bevendo birra, scherzando e ridendo. Il sole scaldava l’aria, regalando una piacevole sensazione di calore sulla pelle.  
Jared e Misha continuavano a punzecchiarsi, lasciando Jensen e Richard a ridere di loro e con loro.

I ragazzi si divertirono, lasciando che il tempo passasse pigro. Jensen aveva preso la chitarra e, seduto su uno dei divanetti di prua, aveva cominciato a suonare e cantare, intrattenendo gli altri. Misha e Richard lo avevano accompagnato, cantando con lui. Jared invece, consapevole della sua incapacità canora, era rimasto ad ascoltare, guardando le dita di Jensen danzare sulle corde dello strumento. Adorava sentirlo cantare, era una cosa molto intima per lui, il suo compagno aveva una voce molto sensuale e, a dispetto di quel che lui stesso diceva, era davvero bravo.  
Jared era seduto di fronte a lui, poi decise di alzarsi ed andare a sedersi al suo fianco.  
Quando Jensen finì la canzone che stava cantando, il più giovane si sporse verso di lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani, baciandolo. Il compagno ricambiò, ridendo. “Caspita! Se questo è il premio per la canzone che ho cantato, te ne canto quante ne vuoi!” Si sporse nuovamente verso l’altro e lo baciò di nuovo, coinvolgendolo in un bacio meno casto. Jensen esplorò con la lingua la bocca si Jared, che lo lasciò entrare, offrendogli libero accesso, accogliendo la sua passione e rispondendo con la propria.

“Insomma, ma voi due non riuscite proprio a stare staccati uno dall’altro??” Misha si mise a protestare, tirando verso di loro una manciata dei popcorn che stava sgranocchiando. Rise senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
I due si scostarono uno dall’altro, guardandosi negli occhi per un momento. Un sorriso smagliante apparve sui loro volti, mentre raggiungevano un muto accordo e si scambiavano ancora un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra, prima di alzarsi all’unisono.  
Arrivarono ai lati di Misha in un paio di secondi e, senza batter ciglio, lo sollevarono di peso e lo buttarono oltre la balaustra.  
Ci fu un piccolo urlo e il tonfo sordo dell’impatto con l’acqua, sottolineato dalle risate dei due ragazzi e di Richard che si era sporto per vedere la scena.  
Misha riemerse dall’acqua, tossendo e protestando per il trattamento ingiusto.  
“Non vale! Due contro uno! Voi date spettacolo e io finisco a mollo! Richard, potevi difendermi almeno tu.”  
“Ti avrò detto mille volte di non importunare questi due armadi, mentre si scambiano effusioni! Sono troppo grossi per discutere con loro, poi lo vedi cosa succede!” Richard rise, ma era talmente intento a guardare l’altro nell’acqua, da non accorgersi di quello che Jared e Jensen stavano per fare. Si sentì sollevare e, in men che non si dica, si trovò a volare a sua volta oltre la balaustra.  
Riemerse un attimo dopo, incredulo per essere stato una preda così facile.  
“Ok ragazzi! Ben fatto.” Sputò altra acqua, tirandosi indietro i capelli fradici. “Ben fatto!”  
Nonostante il volo, rideva. La sensazione dell’acqua fresca sulla pelle accaldata era meravigliosa. Fece alcune bracciate, avvicinandosi a Misha e allontanandosi un po’ dalla barca.  
“Pensate di venire anche voi?” Chiese ai due ragazzi ancora sul natante.

Jared e Jensen si guardarono e, senza pensarci un attimo, si tuffarono in bello stile, riemergendo poco dopo vicino agli altri due.  
La sensazione dell’acqua era davvero fantastica e i quattro si trovarono a scherzare e nuotare assieme, con i due ragazzi texani che tentavano di mettere sott’acqua la testa degli altri due.  
Quando Richard e Misha decisero di risalire in barca per prendere il sole e bere dell’altra birra, gli altri due si trovarono da soli.  
“Che dici, cerchiamo un po’ di intimità?” Jensen fece un cenno all’altro, indicando gli scogli che affioravano appena dall’acqua.  
“Mi sembra un ottima idea.” Jared si avvicinò a lui e gli diede un bacio, prima di cominciare a nuotare verso la loro meta.

Jensen lo seguì immediatamente e, dato che era un nuotatore migliore, fu il primo ad arrivare. Si sedette su uno scoglio, rimanendo immerso nell’acqua dalla vita in giù.  
Jared si avvicinò, insinuandosi tra le sue gambe, non uscì dall’acqua, scivolò su di lui fino ad poggiare la bocca sulla sua pancia, appena sotto l’ombelico, sentendo il gusto salato dell’oceano sulla pelle dell’altro.  
Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Jensen che buttò la testa indietro, gemendo piano. Il sole rubava riflessi luminosi dalle gocce d’acqua che scivolavano sul suo corpo, Jared fece scorrere la mano lungo la muscolatura del ventre, risalendo verso il petto. I muscoli guizzarono sotto le sue dita, mentre il maggiore si lasciava andare all’indietro, appoggiandosi sugli avambracci.

Era sdraiato con il busto leggermente sollevato. Jared leccava la pelle del suo ventre, salendo, inseguendo la sua stessa mano fino a che non si impossessò di uno dei suoi capezzoli e cominciò a mordicchiarlo e succhiarlo. Il gemito che sfuggì a Jensen fu molto più forte del precedente, mentre il suo membro rispondeva a quelle sollecitazioni, acquistando turgore.  
Jared continuò la tortura, strusciandosi sul corpo del compagno, l’acqua annullava il suo peso e non fece fatica a guidare il suo corpo in lenti movimenti, dando una sorta di ritmo alla frizione che esercitava sull’inguine di Jensen.  
Risalì ulteriormente, leccando lo sterno nel centro del petto muscoloso dell’altro, fino a raggiungere la gola. Il sapore salato bruciava sulle sue labbra, ma la voglia di saggiare ogni centimetro della pelle dorata che aveva dinnanzi, era più forte di quel piccolo fastidio.  
Sentiva il membro di Jensen farsi sempre più turgido sotto di sé, strusciava sotto la sua pancia e, quando si sporse per raggiungere le labbra, le loro erezioni si toccarono, separate solo dalla stoffa dei costumi, provocando una scarica di piacere che li fece gemere all’unisono.  
Jensen spinse il bacino contro quello di Jared, aumentando la pressione e con essa l’eccitazione.  
Sentiva che stava per esplodere, morse il labbro del compagno, trattenendo un altro gemito.

“Dio Jay, se vai avanti così finirò per venire nel costume.” Si lasciò andare sulla schiena e circondò la vita del compagno con le braccia.  
“Mmmm… sai che mi piace vedere quando perdi il controllo.” Jared continuava a baciarlo e strusciare il bacino contro il suo. “Credo che il tuo amichetto, là sotto, apprezzi quello che sto facendo.”  
Jensen gemette, piegando indietro la testa e lasciando il collo esposto al nuovo assalto del compagno.  
“Non credo che sia il solo ad apprezzare.” Il maggiore spinse una gamba in mezzo a quelle dell’altro, sollevando la coscia per aumentare la frizione sull’inguine di Jared.  
“aahhh… cazzo Jens…” Il ragazzo si inarcò sotto la stilettata di piacere che lo colse, spingendo il bacino verso il basso.  
Jensen gli fece scivolare le mani sulla schiena fino all’avvallamento appena sopra la linea del costume, insinuò le dita sotto la banda elastica e saggiò la solidità dei glutei del compagno.  
Jared si piegò tra le sue braccia, baciandolo sul collo e gemendo sotto l’esplorazione che le dita dell’altro stavano facendo nel suo costume. “Jens, ti prego… Jens… ” Ansimava, tra un bacio e l’altro.

Jensen insinuò le mani nell’avvallamento tra i glutei, carezzandolo e solleticandolo, facendo scivolare le dita sempre più in profondità, saggiando la resistenza dello stretto cerchio di muscoli che proteggeva la sua apertura, fino a varcarne la soglia con un dito.  
“Aaaahhhh” Il gemito di Jared fu una risposta sufficiente per Jensen, che lo tirò più vicino a sé, lo aveva praticamente in braccio. Il massaggio dell’acqua intorno a loro aumentava la sensazione di piacere che si stavano regalando.  
Quando le dita dentro il più giovane divennero due, Jared andò incontro a quella penetrazione e venne portato oltre il baratro del piacere. Con quella stimolazione e la pressione dovuta alla frizione del suo membro tra i loro corpi, raggiunse l’orgasmo, lasciando che gli spasmi del piacere scuotessero il suo corpo. I muscoli si irrigidirono, la schiena si inarcò mentre spingeva in avanti il bacino. Poi cedette, accasciandosi ansimante sul petto di Jensen, che aveva smesso di stimolarlo e aveva continuato a massaggiargli la schiena, mentre veniva travolto dall’orgasmo.

Jared ansimava, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
“Non hai perso il controllo… lo hai preso”, protestò debolmente contro il collo del compagno.  
Scivolò di lato, appoggiandosi sullo scoglio con il fianco, cercò la bocca di Jensen con la propria e lo baciò, mentre insinuava una mano tra di loro e la infilava nel suo costume. Strinse le dita intorno alla sua erezione e fu la volta del maggiore di gemere in modo scomposto.  
Alzò il bacino, spingendo il suo membro nella mano dell’altro.  
Jared accentuò il movimento, lasciò la bocca del suo compagno per scendere fino ad uno dei suoi capezzoli, assalendolo con piccoli morsi, succhiandolo e leccandolo.  
“Jay, Dio si… sto per venire!” Jensen si inarcò sotto di lui e, pochi istanti dopo, raggiunse l’orgasmo.  
Jared gli diede qualche secondo, poi si appoggiò sopra di lui e catturò di nuovo le sue labbra, giocando con la lingua e rubandogli letteralmente il respiro.

Si lasciarono andare contro gli scogli, con l’acqua in cui erano in parte ancora immersi, che li cullava e portava via i segni del loro piacere. Il sole baciava i loro corpi, scaldandoli e rubando riflessi ambrati alla loro carnagione.  
“Dovremmo tornare sulla barca.” Disse Jared, dopo qualche minuto. “O finirà che vedremo spuntare Misha e Richard tra uno scoglio e l’altro.”  
Jensen scoppiò a ridere. “Dobbiamo tornare sulla barca perché voglio continuare questo gioco in un letto!” Disse.  
“Si, in effetti anche questa è un’ottima motivazione.” Jared rise e si sollevò sui gomiti per guardare verso l’imbarcazione. “E poi la tua pelle è salata e io sto morendo di sete!”  
Jensen si girò verso di lui e gli salì a cavalcioni delle gambe. “Quindi dobbiamo togliere tutto questo sale, dato che voglio sentire di nuovo la tua bocca su di me.” Si passò una mano sul petto.  
“Andiamo allora!” Jared si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò nuovamente prima di spingerlo e ributtarlo in acqua. Rise e si tuffò dietro al suo compagno.

Risaliti in barca, trovarono Richard e Misha che dormivano sui divanetti. Il sole non era più così forte per cui i due decisero di lasciarli dormire. Fecero la doccia singolarmente, la dimensione del bagno non permetteva loro di farla assieme, ma aveva poca importanza.  
Jensen era stato il primo e si era infilato nella loro cabina, aspettando il compagno sdraiato sul letto.  
Quando Jared fece la sua comparsa, aveva solo un asciugamano allacciato in vita, i capelli umidi gli ricadevano sul collo in ciocche scomposte, Jensen poteva vedere le gocce d’acqua che gli imperlavano la pelle.  
I muscoli delle spalle e delle braccia davano bella mostra di sé, così come il ventre scolpito e la muscolatura che segnava i fianchi sottili.  
“Mmm… decisamente un bel vedere, Jay.” Lo sguardo eccitato che gli lanciò, fece quasi arrossire Jared.

Jensen si alzò dal letto, anche lui non aveva addosso nulla.  
“Lasciami giocare un po’!” Disse in un soffio, quando gli fu vicino.  
Fece scivolare le dita sul fianco del più giovane, seguendo la linea dei muscoli e risalendo lungo l’addome fino al petto. Passò vicino ad uno dei capezzoli, accarezzandolo piano, facendolo inturgidire, poi vi si avvicinò con la bocca, soffiando il suo alito caldo sull’aureola, senza toccare la pelle. Usò la lingua per saggiarne il sapore, che aveva perso il gusto salato che aveva mentre erano in acqua.  
Jared fremette sotto quel tocco, ma non si mosse. Ansimò, lasciando andare un piccolo gemito con il viso rivolto verso l’alto e i capelli che gli solleticavano le spalle.  
“Che buon sapore. Ora che hai tolto il sale va decisamente meglio.” Le mani di Jensen scivolarono sulla schiena del compagno, sottolineandone l’ampiezza all’altezza delle spalle. Scese lungo la colonna vertebrale fino a raggiungere l’asciugamano, lo fece cadere a terra e la spugna si raccolse intorno ai piedi di Jared, rivelando il membro quasi completamente eretto.

“Mmm… vedo che le mie attenzioni sono gradite.” Jensen sorrise, appoggiando il petto contro la schiena dell’altro. Fece scivolare le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, portandole sulla pancia e avvicinandosi pericolosamente all’erezione di Jared.  
Il più giovane si spinse contro il compagno, sentendo l’eccitazione dell’altro che gli premeva contro le natiche.  
“Non sono il solo a gradire questo gioco.” Disse, girando la testa di tre quarti per poter vedere parte del volto di Jensen. “Smettila di giocare Jens.” Si rigirò tra le sue braccia fino a che non si trovarono uno di fronte all’altro. “Voglio di più.”  
Jensen gli cinse la vita, portando le mani sul suo sedere. “Dici che mi devo prendere cura anche del tuo bel fondoschiena?” Chiese, con un sorrisetto furbo.  
“Del fondoschiena e anche di tutto il resto!” Jared rispose al sorriso, rubandogli un bacio che, da dolce e delicato, si trasformò presto in uno scambio di voglia e passione. Le lingue si incontrarono e scontrarono nelle loro bocche, in cerca di un improbabile vincitore.  
Rimasero senza fiato, mentre le mani danzavano sui loro corpi, rubando gemiti di piacere dalle loro bocche.

La voglia divenne bisogno, caddero sul letto ridendo, mentre nessuno dei due voleva interrompere il contatto con l’altro.  
Le mani, possessive, affondavano nella pelle, lasciando scie infuocate sulla carne vogliosa; Jensen era sdraiato sulla schiena e faceva scorrere le dita su quella del compagno, tirandoselo vicino come se volesse fondersi con lui.  
Jared aveva infilato le mani sotto le spalle di Jensen e lo teneva stretto a sua volta, mentre le loro bocche si cercavano fameliche.  
Le erezioni intrappolate tra i loro corpi richiedevano attenzione, le gambe erano intrecciate mentre uno cercava di prendere il sopravvento sull’altro.

Jensen si rigirò in modo da trovarsi sopra il compagno, leccando il suo petto e aggredendo uno dei suoi capezzoli.  
Jared gemette forte, affondando la nuca nei cuscini. “Aaahhh… cazzo, Jensen!”  
“Sssscchhh piccolo, sennò finisce che svegli i due belli addormentati.”  
Continuò imperterrito la sua dolce tortura, scendendo fino a trovarsi all’altezza del membro turgido del più giovane.  
Guardò Jared, mentre il suo respiro caldo carezzava la pelle sensibile e, quando fu sicuro di avere la sua attenzione, occhi negli occhi, strinse la mano alla base del pene e chiuse la bocca sulla punta umida.  
Jared non trattenne il gemito, di nuovo buttò le testa all’indietro, mentre i muscoli delle sue gambe si irrigidivano per il piacere.  
Jensen scese lungo l’erezione, leccando e succhiando il membro sempre più rigido. Quando lo lasciò andare, Jared emise un verso di disappunto che si trasformò in nuovo piacere, quando sentì le dita del compagno lavorare la sua apertura.

I movimenti di Jensen erano lenti e controllati, si aiutava con la saliva per lubrificare e facilitare la penetrazione. Lavorava sapientemente per far cedere lo stretto anello di muscoli, ma Jared voleva di più e si spingeva verso di lui, facendo affondare le dita sempre di più dentro di sé.  
“Jens ti prego… ti prego…” Artigliava le lenzuola, cercando di andare incontro al piacere.  
L’erezione di Jensen reclamava la sua attenzione e lui non si fece ripetere l’invito due volte. Si alzò, mentre Jared allargava le gambe, invitandolo a possederlo.  
Jensen affondò in lui, guardando le espressioni di piacere che si susseguivano sul volto del compagno, lentamente, mentre lo stesso piacere divampava nel suo basso ventre.  
“Dio, sei così stretto Jay…”, gemette forte quando si trovò completamente sepolto in lui. “Così caldo.”  
Mise le mani ai lati del torace di Jared, poggiandosi sul letto e, lentamente, cominciò a muoversi.

“Jens, muoviti ti prego… muoviti, voglio sentirti di più, spingi…”  
Jensen uscì quasi completamente, poi entrò con un’unica spinta per tutta la sua lunghezza, sentendo la carne di Jared che lo accoglieva e il più giovane che gemeva e ansimava. Affondò in lui fino alla radice, poi fu di nuovo quasi completamente fuori e si spinse ancora dentro, con più forza.  
Il movimento si fece veloce e ritmico, mentre spingeva la sua erezione fino a toccare i centri del piacere dentro Jared. Il suo compagno si arcuò sotto di lui, andando incontro alle spinte.  
Jensen si piegò in cerca della bocca di Jared, le sue spinte si facevano sempre più forti.  
Il più giovane strinse le gambe intorno alla vita dell’altro e, quando Jensen gli catturò la bocca, lui gli artigliò la schiena, tirandolo più vicino, come se in quel modo potesse farlo andare più in profondità e toccare quel punto dentro di lui che faceva esplodere i suoi sensi.  
Le sue dita lasciarono segni rossi sulla pelle dorata del compagno, mentre perdeva il controllo e raggiungeva l’apice dell’orgasmo.  
Ci arrivarono assieme, il ritmo di Jensen si spezzò, emise un gemito gutturale e riversò il suo seme nell’intestino di Jared, che venne nello stesso momento, imbrattando le loro pance.  
Il maggiore crollò su di lui, mentre gli ultimi spasmi dell’orgasmo lo abbandonavano, sfinito e appagato allo stesso tempo.

Una manciata di secondi dopo uscì completamente da Jared e si lasciò andare, distendendosi al suo fianco.  
“Wow!” Aveva gli occhi chiusi e il respiro affannoso. “Questa non credo la dimenticheremo molto presto.” Aveva un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto.  
“Scherzi?” Jared rise e si rigirò, sdraiandosi sulla pancia, “la prima volta in barca non si scorda mai!”  
Si appoggiò al petto dell’altro e tirò su il lenzuolo a coprire entrambi.  
“Ce ne saranno molte altre, mi sa! Dopotutto la barca è nostra.” Jensen gli carezzò la testa, affondando le dita nei capelli ancora umidi.  
“Si, ma la prossima volta ci veniamo da soli!” Jared rise, ricambiando le carezze e passando la mano sulla pancia del compagno.  
“Questo è certo!” la voce di Jensen ora era assonnata.  
Il rollio della barca e la stanchezza conciliarono loro il sonno e, in breve, entrambi si addormentarono.

“Ehi, sono qui!” Misha aveva socchiuso la porta della cabina e aveva sbirciato dentro.  
I ragazzi erano addormentati, il lenzuolo li copriva dalla vita in giù, erano entrambi sdraiati sulla pancia, con i volti rivolti uno verso l’altro.  
“È il caso di svegliarli?” La voce di Richard arrivava dall’altro lato della barca.  
Misha richiuse la porta con un sorriso divertito sul volto e tornò a prua. “Direi di no.” Disse, poi cercò la cassetta del pronto soccorso e ci frugò dentro.  
“Che diavolo stai facendo?” Chiese Richard.  
“Guardo se c’è della pomata per le contusioni. Quei due hanno dei segni sulla schiena che non mi piacciono per niente. Forse si sono fatti male sugli scogli…” Misha lo guardò serio, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
“Gli scogli… certo! Adesso si chiamano scogli… ” Richard rise con lui e, pescate due bottiglie di birra dal frigorifero, ne porse una all’amico, prima di sedersi su uno dei divanetto e continuare a chiacchierare.


End file.
